Barney's Mega Collection Volume 3
The Released of January 23, 2001 for 4 Episodes in Season 5 & 6 Episodes * A Little Mother Goose (2000) * You Can Do It (2000) * Safety First (1998) * What's in a Name (1998) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 78 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 2: ALMG - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Did You Ever See a Lassie (2000 Version) * Part 4: ALMG - Chapter 2 for Hey Diddle Diddle * Part 5: I'm Mother Goose (2000 Version) * Part 6: ALMG - Chapter 3 for 2 Rhymes * Part 7: London Bridge (2000 Version) * Part 8: ALMG - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Coachman (2000 Version) * Part 10: ALMG - Chapter 5 for 3 Rhymes * Part 11: One Two Buckle My Shoe (2000 Version) * Part 12: ALMG - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Sheep Medley (2000 Version) * Part 14: ALMG - Chapter 7 * Part 15: This is the House the Jack Built (2000 Version) * Part 16: ALMG - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 18: ALMG - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Volume 3 - Episode 1 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 20: Mr Sun Music Video from All Mixed Up, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 21: YCDI - Chapter 1 * Part 22: Taking Turns (2000 Version) * Part 23: YCDI - Chapter 2 * Part 24: Growing Big and Tall (2000 Version) * Part 25: YCDI - Chapter 3 * Part 26: Riding on the Bike (2000 Version) * Part 27: YCDI - Chapter 4 * Part 28: Try and Try Again (2000 Version) * Part 29: YCDI - Chapter 5 * Part 30: When I Grow Up (2000 Version) * Part 31: YCDI - Chapter 6 * Part 32: Home on the Range (2000 Version) * Part 33: YCDI - Chapter 7 * Part 34: The Baby Bop Hop (2000 Version) * Part 35: YCDI - Chapter 8 * Part 36: By Myself (2000 Version) * Part 37: YCDI - Chapter 9 * Part 38: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 39: YCDI - Chapter 10 * Part 40: Volume 3 - Episode 2 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 41: The Fall Song Music Video from Tree Mendous Trees, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 42: SF - Chapter 1 * Part 43: The More We Work Together (1998 Version) * Part 44: SF - Chapter 2 * Part 45: Clean Up Do Your Share (1998 Version) * Part 46: SF - Chapter 3 * Part 47: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1998 Version) * Part 48: SF - Chapter 4 * Part 49: Walk Across the Street (1998 Version) * Part 50: SF - Chapter 5 * Part 51: Mish Mash Soup (1998 Version) * Part 52: SF - Chapter 6 * Part 53: Tell the Grown Up Friend (1998 Version) * Part 54: SF - Chapter 7 * Part 55: Saying Be Careful Mean I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 56: SF - Chapter 8 * Part 57: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 58: SF - Chapter 9 * Part 59: Volume 3 - Episode 3 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 60: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! Music Video from Going on a Bear Hunt, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 61: WIAN - Chapter 1 * Part 62: The Alphabet Song (1998 Version) * Part 63: WIAN - Chapter 2 * Part 64: I Am Learning to Spell My Name (1998 Version) * Part 65: WIAN - Chapter 3 * Part 66: My Kite (1998 Version) * Part 67: WIAN - Chapter 4 * Part 68: The Alphabet Parade (1998 Version) * Part 69: WIAN - Chapter 5 * Part 70: The N Game (1998 Version) * Part 71: WIAN - Chapter 6 * Part 72: I Put a Smile On (1998 Version) * Part 73: WIAN - Chapter 7 * Part 74: I Love to Read (1998 Version) * Part 75: WIAN - Chapter 8 * Part 76: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 77: WIAN - Chapter 9 * Part 78 and Final Part: Volume 3 - Episode 4 - Barney Says, Credits and Closing Previews (2001) Coming Soon on February 2024 on YouTube! Clip from A Little Mother Goose ... Audio from A Little Mother Goose ... Clip from You Can Do It .. Audio from You Can Do It .. Clip from Safety First ... Audio from Safety First ... Clip from What's in a Name ... Audio from What's in a Name ...